The death of the team
by gunnarm 001
Summary: wat happens one the team strts to die of all in a big plan by naraku.


The death of the team

Chapter 1

Goodbye to Sango

"Die daemon" yelled inuyasha "fire claws" yelled the daemon "backlash wave" a giant gust below him back and the daemons hand stabbed him in the throat. "Fox fire" "sacred arrow" the arrow caught fire and burned the daemon but it just stood back up "ha you think you can kill me the pain only helps me". The daemon grew bigger and absorbed the fire "windscar" yelled inuyasha a gust of wind sliced his arm of. "Thank you" the daemon said with a grin on his face his arm grew back but the claws got longer. "I've got an idea" said shippo "smashing top" he threw a top on the daemons head and it got bigger and the daemon pulled it of his head and threw it back. "Watch out" yelled kagome inuyasha looked up "iron reaver soul steeler" the top splet in half and shrunk back down to normal size. "Damn nothings working" yelled inuyasha "we need Sango and miroku" said kagome "yeah were are they" asked shippo.

"Miroku help" yelled Sango "im coming" miroku ran as fast as he could a giant centipede daemon had her raped up crushing her bones. He picked up his staff and hit it over and over until it let go and then he ran around him and uncovered his hand "wind tunnel" yelled miroku. "The daemon got sucked into the hole in his hand "need any help Sango no im ok...behind you" yelled Sango "chain sickle" the chain sickle sliced the beast in half. "It cant be...kohaku" said Sango "Sango" he ran after her and gave her a big hug. "I thought I would never see you agin" cried kohaku "its ok you're here now so don't worry well go back together.

"Kagome behind you" yelled shippo "fox magic" suddenly there were 30 shippos "fox fire" all the shippos fired fire at the daemon "thank you" said the daemon it absorbed the fire and cured its self with it. "Why don't you give up inuyasha you cant beat me and you know it" "as long as there is a jewel shared in you it will be mine". "Help me inuyasha" yelled shippo the daemon grabbed shippo and was getting ready to shoot fire at him. "Die" yelled the daemon fire floe right at shippo "ahhhhhhhh" yelled shippo "what happened im alive and the daemons arm is gone". "What" yelled the daemon a giant boomerang passed by his head. "Yes your back" yelled kagome "yes we are now lets kill this thing come on miroku, kilala, and kohaku". "Chain sickle" yelled kohaku the chain went threw his arm and raped around he tied the chain down to a big rock. "Tag of vision" yelled miroku a tag slapped on his forehead and fused to his skin "im blind" yelled the daemon "good". "Hiraikotsu" yelled Sango the giant boomerang chopped his head off kohaku ran up the chain he and put his mask on and stuck a bomb of poison down his troat and ran back as fast as he could. The daemons head came back but suddenly poison came out of his mouth and he fell to the ground on his knees "ill kill you" shouted the daemon. He stabbed his hands in the ground and grabbed inuyasha and miroku and pulled them under the ground then he pulled Sango and shippo under ground and grabbed kagome and swallowed her whole. "What you monster how could you" yelled kohaku he pulled out his mask and sickle and ran at the daemon "ill kill you". He threw the sickle in one of the daemons eyes and ripped it wide open blood spewed everywhere the ground was socked with blood. He threw a smokescreen bomb in the daemons eye and it exploded then the sparks from the bomb sealed his eye up. "There know your blind in one eye you beast you will die by my hands" yelled kohaku while tears ran from his eyes. Inuyasha busted out of the ground and miroku came out as well a spark of fire came up out of the ground and shippo crawled out of the crack as a bug sangos boomerang smashed threw the ground and Sango dragged the daemons arm up with her. "Windscar barrage" yelled inuyasha the daemon fell to pieces "sacred arrow" an arrow flew out of the daemons chest as soon as the windscar hit it. "Kagome" yelled everyone inuyasha dropped his sword the daemon started to twitch "I will kill you...inuyasha" said the daemon. He started to lift his hand and kohaku grabbed the tetsaiga and sliced his arm to pieces "ill kill you daemon" he sliced the deamons horns to pieces its head lifted up breathed fire. "Move out of the way" yelled Sango she jumped in front of him and got burned all over. "SANGO" yelled kohaku "no why did you do that why did you get in the way why didnt you stay away" he cried. "K...kohaku im alright ill be fine its just a littel burn" she said standing up "ok you damn deamon time to die" yelled inuyasha. He picked up his sword and pulled back his sword and yelled "adamant barrage" littel pieces of adamant flew threw the deamons head. "I...i...ill kill you inuyasha" the deamons head started to float and exploded in a explosion of miasma and acid. Sango took her mask and put it on kohaku since he didnt have his inuyasha took kagome and shippo to safety. Kirara turned transformed and inhaled miasma and fell back down to the ground. So miroku took kirara and sango told him to take kohaku with him they got out.

Kagome purified the miasma but the acid didnt die the miasma was gone sango was face flat on the ground. "SANGO" kohaku ran over to her "NO YOU CANT DIE SANGO NO" he cried. Kagome, shippo, and miroku started to cry as well "she's gone what happened" said kagome "she was almost out when I left" she was bleeding badly the deamons arm that she pulled up with her was floating. It was the arm with the shard "you basterd" yelled inuyasha "ill kill you" yelled miroku "ill burn you to pieces" said shippo holding back his tears "you killed my sister ill kill you you deamon" said kohaku. Kagome said nothing she pulled an arrow and let go, inuyasha used the adamant barrage, shippo used his fox fire, miroku threw purification slips at it, and kohaku sliced him with the knife he had. The arm blew to pieces and fell to the ground they picked up the shard and went back to sango its over your death was avenged no you my rest in piece.

"Thats one down time has come to get the next get the next shard and get the deamon ready" said naraku. "Yes my lord ill get him ready" "its almost time to pull my plan together". A dragon came out of the mountain naraku put a shared in the dragons skull it turned to a marked dragon marked with narakus spider scar. The dragon flew up into the sky and vanished "time to take out the boy kohaku has betrayed me its time for him to be gone".

"Look a village" said kagome "maybe we can treat are wounds here" they went into the inn and doctored there wounds. Kagome restocked on arrows and ,after everyone was asleep inuyasha was woken by a sent in the air. The smell of burning crops and flesh the building caught fire. "Everyone wake up hurry we have to get out" everyone woke up and inuyasha gave kagome his robe and she ran out inuyasha followed behind. Miroku left with kirara kohaku and shippo were coming out when the dragon shot a meteor at the building blowing it up.

If you want the next chapter please comment.


End file.
